


Betrayal

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Force Sensitivity, Gen, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: Based on the quote: "Know that there was once a Darth Traya. And that she cast aside that role, was exiled, and found a new purpose. But there must always be a Darth Traya, one that holds the knowledge of betrayal. Who has been betrayed in their heart, and will betray in turn."Pairing: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x force sensitive!reader ; Din Djarin x ex-Empire!reader
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I was doing a deep dive on Wookiepedia and I came across Darth Traya's page and found this quote: "Know that there was once a Darth Traya. And that she cast aside that role, was exiled, and found a new purpose. But there must always be a Darth Traya, one that holds the knowledge of betrayal. Who has been betrayed in their heart, and will betray in turn." and it gave me an idea for this fic so here we are. Also I don't know if this will be a oneshot or a series, I left it where if I decide to make it multiple parts I can do that, but if I don't it's able to stand alone. But if I do make it into a series and you want to be tagged, let me know!  
> This is my first Star Wars based fanfic, so I hope that y'all like it, and thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> Pairing: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x force sensitive!reader ; Din Djarin x ex-Empire!reader
> 
> Song: Start - Ellie Goulding, serpentwithfeet

Betrayal is like playing with fire, you're just asking for the betrayed to turn around and bite you right back. My Jedi Master was playing with it when he handed me over to the Empire in order to gain a higher ranking within the hierarchy. Shortly after I was tortured by Darth Sidious who promised the safety of my family if I pledged my loyalty to the Galactic Empire, and I did. I didn't hold onto much hope for the Jedi's to come save me once I first got captured because I knew that the moment one started going to the dark side, they would never fully be light again. And it angered me that they gave up on me because going to the dark side was never much of a choice I had, because every time I showed any form of resistance in going dark, Sidious had no problem dragging my sister in and causing her some type of pain until I did what he said.

For 6 years, I served the Empire as a flight commander, doing things that I didn't want to do, nor I am proud of. Starting on my seventh year, a year before the Battle of Endor, Sidious failed to uphold his end of the deal and killed my family. He blamed it on the Rebellion, but I didn't believe him because I knew his handy work along with the Rebellion's, and all the signs pointed to him. So, with nothing or no one no longer holding me back, I began to feed the Rebellion any information I held on the Empire. I continued to stay with the Empire during that time, taking enjoyment in watching as every information leak chipped away at the Empire, but also waiting for the prefect moment to enact my revenge which ended up being during that fateful battle. I didn't go after Sidious; I knew what battles were and weren't mine. During that last year I also rekindled the relationship I once held with my old Jedi Master and in the time of that battle, I killed him. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt when I did, but his betrayal hurt more.

Afterwards I finally left the Empire and spent the last five years hunting down ex-Imperial officers and saving innocents from their grasp, doing what was never done for me. Which that path lead me here on Nevarro standing face-to-face, blaster-to-blaster with a Mandalorian, the only thing preventing me from shooting him was the shiny, new beskar armor that gave me an idea on exactly who he was and what he did. I knew using the force was always an option but that came with consequences, like remnants of the Empire finding out that I was still alive; I worked hard on keeping my identity a secret. I've only ever used it when I found myself in life-threatening situations where everything else failed, the same goes for the light saber that sat at my waist, hidden by the cloak I wore.

"So, you're the bounty hunter who handed the child over." I state, breaking the tense silence between us. "Do you have any idea on what you've done?"

The Mandalorian's body tensed up further than it already was, and his body shifted in the slightest, he was trying to contain whatever anger he held under his armor.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" His modulated voice snapped.

"Fixing your mistake. What are you doing here?" I ignored the other question, not wanting to give him my name.

"Fixing my mistake." He grunted, I was a little shocked with him admitting that, most of the people I know and have come across, refuse to take responsibly for their mistakes.

Before I could get another word in, a stormtooper walked into the hall we were in. The Mandalorian turned and shoot him down while I took that as my chance to shoot the electronic panel to the door adjacent to me. I could feel the child in there through the force, which I also used to keep tabs on the Mandalorian behind me, not trusting him one bit. As the door slid open, I had enough time to avoid a blaster shot, which hit the Mandorlian's armor, and quickly shoot down the offending stormtrooper. I turned the corner to find Imperial Doctor Pershing standing next to a operating table that had the child strapped down on. I raised my blaster, aiming it at Perching's head while the Mandalorian stepped up next to me aiming his on the machine hooked onto the ceiling about to perform a task on the child. I could feel that there was an unspoken understanding between the two of us to protect the child, but I still didn't trust him because I knew the moment we got out of this, we were going to get into a fight on who takes the child.

"No, no, no, please." Pershing begged as he held up a hand in the air, surrendering. The Mandalorian shot down the machine while I stepped forward to Perching. "No, no, please, don't hurt him, he's just a child."

An icy like feeling spread throughout my veins as I looked at the Doctor and anger begun boiling its way up through my body as I grabbed Pershing by the collar and threw him up against the wall, my blaster lodging itself underneath his chin.

"Please."

"Shut up." I hissed but before I could say anything else, the Mandalorian spoke up.

"What did you do to it?" Pershing started his rumblings again but the Mandalorian cut him off. "What did you do to it?"

"I-I'm protecting him, I'm protecting him. If it wasn't for me, he would've already been dead, please." With that, I let go of him and he crumpled to the floor, before I could step away, he looked up and seen my face under the hood, by the widening of his eyes and how he tried to back himself further away from me but couldn't due to the wall, I knew he recognized who I was. "I'm so sorry about what I helped him do to your family, I'm trying to m-"

Without hesitation I grabbed his head and brought it down on my knee, knocking him out and breaking his nose. It took every bit of self-restraint I held to keep from killing the doctor, the broken nose and concussion would be considered a mercy if I'd let myself go on a full rampage. I turned around to find the Mandalorian looking at me, the child cradled in his left arm, his blaster was still in his hand but was pointed at the floor. I knew he was suspicious of me by his grip on the blaster, ready to be raised, aimed, and fired whenever.

It didn't take but a second for me to notice the stormtrooper quietly coming up behind the Mandalorian ready to shoot him, but I was quick in my actions of slightly pushing him out of the way and shooting the trooper down.

"We need to go."

"You're not coming with me." The Mandalorian walked ahead of me out to the hallway, the child still tucked in his arm. I let out a snort and followed him.

"You think I'm leaving you alone with the child?" I asked, after we shot down two more troopers, he turned to look at me. I felt another stormtrooper headed in my direction, so I turned around and raised my blaster. Just as the door slid open, not giving the trooper a chance, I fired my weapon, knocking him back and killing him.

I turned back to the Mandalorian but didn't get the chance to figure out what he was going to say back because three other doors leading into the room we were in opened and stormtroopers started walking in.

"Freeze!"

"Don't move!"

My back came in contact with the Mandalorian's as eight stormtroopers in total filed into the room.

"Hands up! Drop the blaster!" The Mandalorian and I hold our hands up, blasters dangling from our fingers.

"Wait. What I'm holding is very valuable." I feel the Mandalorian start to kneel behind me. "Here."

I continued standing, internally weighting my options. I could easily take all of them out with the force, but if I did that, the remains of the Empire would know I'm still alive and would hunt me down. I also knew that if I allowed myself and the child to be captured, the Empire would torture us to death, and I was not going back to the Empire. But then again there's the fact that Pershing seen my face and that Jedi were the enemies of Mandalorians.

But he's protecting the child, surely, he knows.

"Drop your blaster and get down." A trooper in front of me yells, taking a step closer to me.

I take a deep breath and slowly start to lower myself down, I hear the child whimper, and I just as I was about to make my decision to use the force, I heard the slight sound of one of the Mandalorian's vambrace weapons lock into place. I froze, dropping my blaster to the floor, knowing that whatever the Mandalorian was about to do, I did not want to move and become a target.

"Stand up." Then whatever weapon he charged up was released, a whistling sound followed thin projectiles that blew up when they found their mark. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding after the troopers were down and there was no longer a sign of immediate danger coming from the Mandalorian's vambrace. I felt him move behind me and him pick up his blaster, I followed suit, and followed him out onto the street.

It was quiet between the two of us as we walked down the street, the townspeople and visitors watching our every move made my skin crawl, their stares making me feel restless and like a caged animal. I eventually felt a few people following us and could barely hear the quiet beeping of a tracking fob.

"We're being followed." I whispered as we entered the town square.

"I know." The Mandalorian muttered back, we slowly came to a stop in the middle of the square as armed bounty hunters surrounded us, blasters trained directly on the two of us. A man walked out and blocked the town exit, and by the looks of it, he was a dealer for the bounty hunters.

"Welcome back, Mando!" His right hand moved to his hip, grabbing the handle of his blaster, but not yet taking it out of its holster. "Now put the package down."

Anxiety crawled its way up my throat and in my mind, there was no way I could take this many people down using the force, it would leave me too exhausted. Despite spending years under Sidious' rule, being trapped like this never sat right with me, it brought back way too memories that needed to stay buried deep within my subconscious.

I took deep breaths in and out trying to keep the anxiety at bay, knowing that I could lose control if I didn't calm the hell down.

"Step aside, we're going to my ship." The Mandalorian spoke beside me, I was a little surprised at the mention of 'we'.

The bounty hunter smiled. "You put the bounty down and perhaps I'll let you pass."

"The kid's coming with me."

"If you truly care about the kid, then you'll put it on the speeder, and we'll discuss terms."

The Mandalorian turned his head to look at the speeder next to me, the labor droid beeping under the Mandalorian's stare.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I tensed; he wasn't going to give the kid up, right?

"Don't do it." I lowly hissed. The familiar feeling of betrayal started to set in and I froze yet again. What the hell was wrong with me, I haven't even known the Mandalorian for 30 minutes and I allowed myself to trust that he would protect the kid?

"Because I'm your only hope." The bounty hunter states, not at all seeming fazed by this predicament.

The Mandalorian walked past me but stopped at the edge of the speeders trailer, looking down at the child.

That son of a bitch.

Anger started to regain its grasp on me and started to drown out the anxiety with the pounding of my heart being heard in my ears and my blood beginning to boil. It became clearer to me today that no matter how hard I try, the anger I held while I was the commander I once was still lived within me despite hating that part of myself, never wanting to be like that, and trying everything to destroy that part of me. But somethings from the past carry themselves with you to the present and this just so happens to be one of those things.

I also knew this anger wasn't just towards the Mandalorian, but towards myself, everyone who had their blasters pointed at me and the child, and at the makers of this galaxy for letting it be like this. I'm so sick and tired of being fucked with and having my hand forced into things I did not want to do. But I knew before I did anything drastic, I needed to wait for the Mandalorian to put the child down so I curled my free hand into a fist, nails biting into my palms skin, but the sting was a welcomed feeling.

The Mandalorian turn his head to look back at me, taking note of my anger, and then he did the unexpected by grabbing his blaster and shooting a hunter. He was quick in hooking his elbow around my arm and throwing all three of us in the speeder. My back hit the bottom of the spender, knocking the wind and anger out of me and causing black spots to cloud my vision. Blaster bolts bounced off the speeder while the Mandalorian point his gun at the droid, yelling at it to drive. I gasped for air, panic settling once again because I couldn't breathe, and my arms were not doing what they were told. It felt like hours, but I knew it was only seconds when I finally regained my breathing.

The speeder begun moving as the Mandalorian started shooting at the hunters. Once I regained function over my body, I fumbled for my blaster, and aided the Mandalorian in shooting down bounty hunters.

Oh, how I'm going to kill that fucking tin can once we make it out of this.

We'd made it a great distance towards the exit before someone shot the droid, causing the speeder to stop abruptly and send me and the Mandalorian flying into some of the barrels on the speeder.

I gritted my teeth in pain as the Mandalorian slowly grabbed the sniper rifle and aimed it up at one of the roofs. He fired the weapon, the target being reduced to ashes, killing him, and then aimed at another. I let him do his thing as I slowly moved my body away from the edge of the barrel digging into my back. I finally reached for and grabbed my spare blaster once I got away from the offending barrel and begun taking out hunters that had yet to scatter in fear of the rifle.

"That's one impressive weapon." The bounty dealer yelled out.

The Mandalorian and I stopped, and he turned his head in the direction of the bounty dealer's voice.

"Here's what I'll do. We're going to walk to my ship with the kid and you're gonna let it happen."

I clenched my fist again; the anger crept its way back in. I knew, even though I didn't know the bounty dealer, I knew the he wasn't going to back down, and let us walk away like the Mandalorian suggested. The next thing he said proved my suspicions right.

"No. How about this." I nudged the Mandaloria's foot with my own, gaining his attention, pointing around us at the hunters I just noticed creeping up on us. He nodded his head in return and turned back to his rifle. "We take the kid, and if you and that that girl try to stop us, we kill both of you and we strip your body for parts."

The Mandalorian kicked the barrel out besides me, causing it fly into a hunter who he then electrocuted with his rifle. He got back down to reload his weapon and I shot up shooting down some more hunters. Behind me I heard the Mandalorian get back up and shot out with the flamethrower in his vambrace. It didn't take long for it to run out of gas and the two of us were back down again, taking cover.

He looked down at the kid, I could tell defeat was settling in. As I watched the two, I couldn't help from being reminded of my family, and I knew right then that this child could not, whatsoever, go back to the Empire's grasp even if it meant I went back.

"Do you know about the powers the child holds?" I decided to ask him, knowing that this would either end up in me using the force or us being dead and the kid taken if I didn't do something. He looks up at me and nods his head in the slightest. "I have the same powers; I'll be able to hold them back long enough for you to get to your ship with the kid and leave."

His body froze at my confession. "That's why you came, you're like the kid."

"Yes."

"Then why haven't you used it yet?" There was a hint of anger in his voice, but I didn't blame him, I had him believing I was just an ordinary human being.

"Because with what I'll have to do, it'll exhaust and weaken me, and I would just hold you back. So, I must know that you can make it out with the child, and that you don't move until I go down because I can possibly take you down too."

The Mandalorian nods his head in understanding.

"Okay." I close my eyes and took a deep breath in, remembering the fear I felt with Sidious' torture, the pain of being betrayed by my Jedi Master, the Jedi turning their back on me because I was considered too far gone in the dark side even though it was never my choice, and then the anger of having my hand forced, Sidious killing my family, and how the Empire continued in wanting to hurt innocent people and the child. I held that breath in as I got up, letting those emotions settle, and when I'm finally to my feet, I exhale, letting all of those emotions out into a pulse of force. It knocked everyone on the ground back, some hunters flying into walls, object being knocked into some more, and others just falling on their backs, getting the wind knocked out of them. The only area that wasn't hit was the area of the speeder and the hunters on the roof.

After the release of energy, I couldn't keep from my knees going out beneath me, but before I hit the hard metal of the speeder, the Mandalorian caught me and gently laid me down. Why wasn't he going?

"Go." I whispered out, I was so mentally and physically drained that it took a lot of effort into saying that single word. He nodded and picked up the kid, cradling him in his arms once again, blaster in his other hand.

Before he got the chance to stand up and jump out of the cart, a flare shot across the sky and hit a roof with a hunter on it. My eyes started to burn with unshed tears at the sound of more blasters being fired, I couldn't see anything that was going to on out there, but it didn't sound good. I wanted to cry in frustration, my own hope of the child getting out drained out of my body.

"Get out of here! We'll hold them off." A modulated voice spoke that was not the Mandalorian's voice in front of me.

There was more of them?

"You're going to have to relocate the covert." The Mandalorian spoke to someone off to the side.

"This is the Way." The other voice spoke, the Mandalorian repeated the phase back.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as the Mandalorian moved over to me and placed the kid in my arms.

"Hold onto him." It took everything in me to wrap my arms around the creature, but I held onto him as the Mandalorian picked me up in his arms and got out of the speeder. Over his shoulder I seen the hunters that had ran off when the Mandalorian got out his rifle were back and more Mandalorians out on the field firing back at them.

The Mandalorian ran with me and the child in his arms up to his ship, which we surprisingly made it to without running into anyone. He walked up the ramp of his ship and right as soon as he sat me and the child down on the floor and against a wall, our momentary luck ran out.

"Hold it, Mando." The bounty dealer said as he claimed down from some compartment within the Mandalorian's ship, the dealer had his blaster trained on the Mandalorian's back. He slowly stood up and turned to face the man. "I didn't want it to come to this, but then you broke the Code."

The Mandalorian's head glanced to his side and then he shot out a whipcord at a control panel, causing the compartment to fill up with steam. I held the child close to me as the bounty dealer blindly shot into the steam in which the Mandalorian disappeared in. Then, out of nowhere, he shot his blaster and hit the dealer in the chest, knocking him down.

The Mandalorian wasted no time in kicking his body down the ramp and the pulling the ramp back up. He walked back through the ship and as he pasted by to go up to what I assumed was the cockpit, he told me to stay put - like I could go anywhere anyways.

Shortly after, the ship started to take off.

The child cooed, I looked down at him to find a green hand reaching up towards my face. I reached one of my own hands up and grabbed his, smiling down at him, as his three little fingers wrapped around my thumb, melting my heart in the process.

"You know, I once knew someone that was like you. I wish I knew where he came from so, I could take you back to your family, but sadly I don't." The child cooed once again.

I heard the clank of the Mandalorian's boots before I seen him, he walked over to me and the child, squatting down and reaching his hand out to the child, a small metal ball in his hand. He dropped it in the child's outreached hand.

"We're in hyperspace now." He finally spoke as he sat down on the floor, watching the child play with the ball while continuing to hold onto my thumb. A smile found its way to my lips as a thought crossed my mind.

"I thought you said I wasn't coming with you." I joked, the Mandalorian shook his head.

"That's was before you admitted to having the same power as the kid."

"So, you kidnapped me." I hummed and he snorted at that remark.

"You seemed pretty reluctant on going wherever the child went." I leaned my head back, closing my eyes as I let out a soft chuckle at his remark.

"You know both me and the child will but hunted down now, right?"

"I know."

I wanted to make another comment but the adrenaline from the fight was gone, and exhaustion was pulling me into its deep, dark depths that I couldn't formulate any sentences in my hand and mouth did not want to open. The last thing I heard was the child's coos before sleep pulled me under.


End file.
